


Who's That Boy

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: M/M, Smut, ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: A kiss behind the iron curtain brings true feelings to True American
Relationships: Nick Miller & Schmidt (New Girl), Nick Miller/Schmidt (New Girl)
Kudos: 18





	Who's That Boy

It's finally happened, after countless games of True American, Nick and Schmidt are behind the iron curtain...  
All sorts of yelling coming from the other side of the closed door.  
Schmidt leans in for the kiss,  
Nick immediately pushes him away and whispers "dude, wha-we can just say it happened, even if it didn't happen, no one said photo proof"  
"Nicholas!" He snaps back "That would be cheating! I, am a True American!"  
"What?! Seriously Schmidt?!"  
He barely gets the words out as Schmidt lunges forward, knocking Nick to the ground; Schmidt sticks the landing, straddling Nick now.  
The two stare at eachother for what seems like an eternity.  
In a sudden break of tension they both grab each other by the shirt, pulling each other into a deep passionate kiss.  
As the door starts to open Nick quickly pushes Schmidt up with a "what the hell man! Get off me!!"  
Schmidt jumps up and yells a confident "That's done! Moving on!"  
And with that the game just continues, everyone too drunk to even acknowledge anything.

.  
..  
...  
..  
.

About a week goes by of Nick completely avoiding Schmidt, and Schmidt has had enough.  
He decides to set a little trap...  
On a day that Jess and Winston are both out, he makes it sound like he left for work, then hides, knowing that Nick will only venture out of his room if he thinks everyone is gone. 

Nick rushes to the bathroom and quickly gets in the shower.  
Schmidt sneaks in and locks the door behind him, all sounds drowned out by running water and Nicks off key singing.  
Schmidt stands there for a second just listening with a big dumb smirk on his face.  
Finally he clears he throat hoping to get Nicks attention without scaring him, doesn't work... "Nick" he whispers... Nothing... "Nicholas!"  
A loud pitch girlish scream comes from the shower as Nick flails around trying to cover himself with the shower curtain  
"What the hell Schmidty! Get out!" 

"Nick we need to talk about the other night..."  
"First of all, no we don't, and B- now man?! I'm-I'm naked"  
"What if I said I didn't care?"  
The other side of the shower is silent for quite a while... finally the water turns off.  
"Nick, man please, I can not have you keep avoiding me"  
"Look we-we don't need to talk about anything Schmidt, just stop, whatever you're going to say don't, it's just- I'm just- I'm not what your looking for man, I'm fat, I'm a slob, I have bad hygiene, I'm uneducated, I'm broke and I'm a fricken bartender for crying out loud"  
"No Nick, no, you- you're the one person who's always been there for me... through everything, through my big guy phase, through Cece, through the fact that I have twice filled an appropriately named Douchebag Jar, and you never give up on me man, AND you're not- you're not any of those things; you're a little chubby yes, but it's adorable, you're messy, sure, but that's the ying to my yang, and you're not uneducated, I'm over educated, and I like to make people feel inferior, all the time, because I'm a douchebag Nick! And, and I've never meant to hurt you with that Nick, that's all on me, my problems, not yours... To be fair I don't know why you'd want me anyway, not saying that you even do, but even as a friend Nick, I'm just terrible... I - I just need you man"  
"Don't... don't say that *Nick pops his head out if the shower* you don't- it didn't--"  
Schmidt quickly kisses Nick, just a quick peck right on the lips, the same quick attack kiss he's done (and meant) more than a few times, usually Nick freaks out, but he's not, he's just standing there stunned.  
Schmidt is surprised at the lack of reaction so he just goes for it again, pushing hard into Nick, ripping down the shower curtain, pressing him hard against the shower wall.

It takes a second or two but Nick finally starts kissing back.  
Schmidts one hand drops down, rubbing Nick through the thin curtain; there's no denying now that Nick does want the same thing as Schmidt.  
Schmidt drops to his knees, peeling the away the shower curtain; Nick feels himself bounce up to a full salute, this brings a smile to Schmidts face.  
He kisses it gently right on the head, and glances up "you ok?" Nick just smiles.  
Schmidt takes his friends hard cock right in to his mouth, Nicks body twitches hard. He moves up and down the shaft slowly at first, untill Nick's hips thrust forward giving him the ok to really go for it.  
Faster and faster, adding a hand so his mouth can just work the head, Nick moans out, "oh, fuc- Sch...midt" escapes his lips nearly breathlessly.  
Schmidts smile causes some loss of attention, much to Nicks dismay, he grabs Schmidt by the back of the head forcing him back in to action.  
Schmidt gets the gusto up to try to take Nick deep, swallowing him up all the way, and that was enough for Nick, he explodes in the back of Schmidts throat, he swallows it all without even thinking.  
He pulls himself up, resting his hands on Nicks heaving chest, kissing him on the neck.

"Nick, I love you, I've always loved you"  
Nick catches his breath "I love you too... You wanna take this to your bedroom?"  
"Yeah..?"  
"Well I mean since you won't let me finish my shower here..."  
"Oh no stinky boy, you're staying in the shower" Schmidt says with a smile. Nick laughs.  
Schmidt make shift hangs back up the curtain, and turns the water back on. Schmidt grabs what Nick refers to as the 'fancy soap' and lathers up his back, while kissing his neck.  
Nick spins around kissing Schmidt all over  
"What you wanna do you me Nicholas?"  
"Everything" Nick growls.  
Nick quickly spins Schmidt around pinning him to the wall, a squeal of excitement sneaks out of Schmidts mouth.  
He runs his hand up and down his back, playing connect the dots with his adorable back moles.  
His one hand stops on Schmidts firm round ass, he gives it a little squeeze, the other hand goes to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, nibbling his ear.  
The hand on his ass slips between his cheeks, his thumb fiddling with Schmidts tight hole.  
Schmidt shivers with anticipation, Nick quickly slips his thumb in and out, in and out, Schmidt spreads his legs a little further apart, bending over slightly, anxiously awaiting his best friends touch. Nick slips in a second finger then a third, priming that tight, tight hole.  
Nick then grabs himself, still slippery from all the fancy soap, gives himself a few tugs, then lines himself up against Schmidt, the pressure makes Schmidt moan out loud.  
Nick pushes himself in slowly, then with one hard thrust he slams Schmidt up against the cold shower wall "OH! Nick!"  
Schmidt reaches his arm back grabbing Nick by the back of the head, pulling them impossibly close.  
Nick wraps his arms tight around Schmidts waist, thrusting his hips harder and harder.  
Nicks one hand moves and grabs tight around Schmidts already hard throbbing cock, stroking it quickly; both men breathing heavily "oh shit Schmidt, I'm gonna-I'm gonna..."  
"Wait, wait for me Nicky, wait, wait" he says breathing harder and harder.  
Nick feels Schmidt shake uncontrollably, the vibrations alone send Nick over the cusp, moaning long and loud he finally let's himself release.  
Both men collapse on the shower floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaooooo is this gonna be be a thing every time I start binge watching something else now? 😝 This website has broke my brain, I can't say I never thought about Nick & Schmidt but after a quick search- damn 😍


End file.
